


Shifting Hearts

by misskatieleigh



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Shapeshifting, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: Escaping from the clutches of the First Order, Poe is rescued by a mysterious wolf that comes out of the darkness.





	Shifting Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainDog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDog/gifts).



> Thanks to [anamelesstraveler](http://anamelesstraveler.tumblr.com) for the beta and encouragement! This is my first attempt at Finn/Poe, be gentle.

Poe hears the low growl before he sees its source, blood pouring from his split lip and his head hazy with what's probably a concussion. He stops in his tracks, not sure if he's actually hearing things or if it's his rattled brain. Instinct says to shift, that he'll make it farther on four legs, but he's afraid he won't be able to come back with this many injuries. There's a rasp of sound behind him, coupled with a renewed growl ahead. He thinks about just laying down on the ground and giving up, but that's not the sort of man he is. He needs to let the General know what they scraped out of him, at the very least.

Yellow eyes drift closer, almost like they're floating in the darkness, then there's a wet nose snuffling at his face, the soft tickle of fur and whiskers whuffing breath against his cheek. 

“Hey buddy,” he whispers, straining to draw in enough breath for even that. Add broken ribs to list, then. “Not sure if you can smell it past all the blood, but I'm like you.”

He's not sure if the wet tongue across his chin is an answer, but it's better than teeth. Poe leans his weight into the sturdy frame of (wolf, his brain supplies, wolf like you) whatever is in front of him. It whimpers, wet nose nudging his chin up, yellow eyes meeting his own. “S’alright. Just need to...rest...for a minute. Just..need…” 

Poe drifts off halfway through the sentence. Part of him is aware that he's moving. Sometimes it feels like teeth at his collar, sometimes warm steady hands. Both feel better than anything that's touched him since he was caught. He leans into the warmth and lets himself drift, the wolf inside saying _‘safe, safe, this one is safe_ ’. He's learned to trust his instincts.

He wakes up in what appears to be a cave, curled around warm black fur, sunlight sweeping in through the opening. He rolls onto his back with a groan, realizing halfway through the motion that it's a Bad Idea. The fur (wolf, Poe, stop pretending) moves, stretches and then there's a man lying beside him. One with no modesty, because he is naked. Not that he needs it, because he is possibly the most beautiful man Poe has ever seen. He might still be concussed, but it feels like an accurate statement regardless. 

Poe sorts his, probably besotted, face into a serious expression. “Are we still -?”

“On base, yeah. Perimeters guarded. I can sneak out, if I shift, but I couldn't carry you far enough like that. You're - you're like me, right? I can smell it, I think. Not that you smell bad, that's not what I mean. Well, you don't smell very good right now either, but it's understandable.”

Poe can't help the chuckle that bursts out of him, knows that he's going to fall head over tail for this earnest creature, another instinct that he's learning to trust. “Okay, calm down, buddy. I can't - I can't change yet, not until my head's on straight at least. Do they know where this place is?”

The man shakes his head. “No, but they have trackers so they will eventually.” He looks down, shoulders dropping almost submissively.   
It raises Poe’s hackles to see, and if he weren't injured he'd let the wolf slip out, tuck his nose into the crook of his neck and lick the sadness out of his eyes. He settles for touching his knuckles against the man's cheek, sliding across his smooth skin. “What's wrong?”

“They're looking for me too. I ran away.” 

Poe breathes out slow and steady, trying to radiate calm. “You don't have to stay for me. You said you can get out, so you should go.”

“No! I can't leave you. You're hurt and they'll - they'll find you. They'll kill you next time. I couldn't live with myself, knowing I left you behind.”

Something warm settles into Poe’s chest, unfurling tendrils of heat through his body. “I don't even know your name. I'm Poe. Poe Dameron.”

The man presses his lips together, breathing heavily before letting the words fall from his mouth. “Designation FN-2187.”

“Effin-what?” Poe shakes his head. “That’s not a name, my friend. If you don’t know your real one, you can pick a new one.” He grins. “A real fresh start, right?”

The man shrugs. “I don’t know what a right name would be. Could you - maybe you should pick one.”

“How about Finn, for now at least. Doesn’t have to be forever, but I can’t keep calling you ‘the man’ in my head.”

A slow smile spreads across his face, the newly dubbed Finn suddenly shifting into a clamor of fur and wet kisses, dancing in a circle and settling back as a man from one moment to the next. Poe cracks up, a laugh bursting out of him and his hands darting up to clutch at his ribs. “You’re something else, Finn. Don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone shift that fast before.”

Finn beams at the compliment, nudging Poe gently with his hand. “Maybe you’re just getting old, Poe.” 

Poe drags his hands over his face. “Give the kid a name and he starts harassing me on the next breath. I see how it is.” He can feel his eyes starting to get heavy again, his body shouting at him to rest and heal. Finn touches his arm and Poe has to resist the urge to twine their fingers together. “I need...I need to rest some more. Wake me up if anyone comes sniffing around, okay?”

The hand stays there, warm and heavy, but Finn nods his agreement. Poe falls asleep again, but not before he feels Finn shift, the wolf turning to face the cave opening and drape himself protectively over Poe's legs. 

It feels right, in a way that things haven't for a long time, like something missing sliding into place. He hopes it can last.


End file.
